1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called drop-in loading (hereinafter called "DL") type camera, in which a film can be loaded only by dropping a film cartridge in the cartridge chamber of a camera proper from the axial direction of the cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, this kind of camera has been widely known, and has been put to practical use. The present applicant has also made various proposals concerning this kind of camera.
According to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 409,387 (now, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,693) in a camera in which a film is loaded by dropping a cartridge into the cartridge chamber form the same direction as the axial direction of the cartridge toward the opening of the cartridge chamber and the opening of a groove, into which the film leader fits, the cartridge is inserted while tilting the cartridge against the cartridge chamber through a partially notched side wall of the cartridge chamber at the initial stage of loading the cartridge. Thereafter the cartridge is allowed to correctly stand so that the film leader can be smoothly fitted into the above-mentioned groove.
In the proposal by the applicant, however, there were also the following unsolved problems.
FIGS. 10 and 11 are a longitudinal sectional view and a horizontal sectional view, respectively, of the above-mentioned camera proposed by the applicant. At the initial stage of loading when the cartridge 10 is shown in a two-dot chain line in FIG. 10, a side end 11a of the film leader 11 binds in the camera 1 when the cartridge is obliquely inserted through the above-mentioned cartridge chamber notch 3.
Even if this binding could be corrected, since the cartridge correctly stands thereafter, the end 11a of the film leader 11 binds in an end 17a of an aperture 17 because of its curling in the latter process of loading, resulting in deformation in the film or failure to further drop the film in.
FIG. 11 is a horizontal sectional view at the time, showing that the film 11 is convexly curved toward the lens, and if it is inserted as is, it will bind in the aperture end 17a.